Generally, a heating blower, such as a hair drier and a fan heater, comprises a housing, an air passage provided in the housing, a fan disposed in the air passage, and a heater disposed in the air passage. Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 2002-191426 discloses a hair drier which added a negative ion generator for generating negative ions to such a heating blower. The hair drier can give moisture to hair by spraying nanometer-size mist which adhered to negative ions onto the hair. However, because the mist which adhered to the negative ion is about 1 nm in diameter and is evaporable by heat of a heater, there was a problem that it was difficult to give sufficient mist to hair. Furthermore, because the mist is lightweight, there was also a problem that a discharging direction thereof was changeable by ambient electrostatic charge and wind. Furthermore, because such mist is small in volume, it could not retain such sufficient water as to increase fiber bonding inside hair, though it could give moisture to the hair temporary. Still furthermore, because the mist is neutral (that is, pH 7.0), it could not neutralize alkaline hair which was damaged by hair dyeing and perm and bring the hair to a weak acid (about ph 5.5) which is a condition of healthy hair.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent No. 3260150 discloses an electrostatic atomizing device which can generate nanometer-size mist which is about 3 to 100 nm in diameter and does not evaporate easily. It is possible to use the electrostatic atomizing device as a substitute for the above negative ion generator, but, because it is necessary for the electrostatic atomizing device to intermittently replenish water for atomization in the device, it is troublesome to replenish the water. Furthermore, because the electrostatic atomizing device needs a tank for storing water, the device may grow in size.